


Naivety

by LateralFlexor



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friends Exploring Sex, Secretive Encounter, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateralFlexor/pseuds/LateralFlexor
Summary: Curious about interfacing, Sideswipe coaxes Strongarm into experimenting with him.
Relationships: Sideswipe/Strongarm (Transformers)
Kudos: 19





	Naivety

“Ow. Hey!”

“Shh.”

“Don’t you ‘ _shh’_ me!”   
  


“Sideswipe, you’ll get us in trouble. This wasn’t even my idea.”

He silenced himself, grumbling under his intakes.

Strongarm moved yet another branch from her pathway, “I heard that.”

“Did not.”  
  


“Did too, now shh!”

The two hiked their way through another two clearings before stopping over a hill’s crest.

“There _. Now_ is this good for you?” The cadet cocked her hips, arms crossed as they always were when dealing with Sideswipe.

He shifted, his façade of nonchalance fading when he stretched his neck out to peer around. Pacing, he kicked a rock with his ped. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“Well, we’re nearly two clicks away now, Sideswipe, but if we don’t start soon the lieutenant will definitely be out here searching for us. Now what was it you wanted to do?”

“I mean, well _geez_ , if you’re gonna just say it so bluntly…”

“Sideswipe!” she hissed in a whisper. “I have to know so I know what to do too, ya know.”

He shrugged his shoulders, never once refraining from staring at the ground. “I just… you know… wanna… fool around.”

“‘Fool around?’” Did Russell teach you that?

“No! Uh… a movie did.”

“Are you just going to do whatever you saw in the movie, then?” Her voice was strained for patience.

He turned his back to her. “Yeah. ...No. I don’t know.” He got to his knees on the grass, shuffling for what Strongarm thought was a strange idea for the perfect spot.

When he continued to settle in, she rolled her optics and sank to her kneeguards as well. The red mech shivered when she sidled up to him, optic to optic. “I’ve never seen you this unsure of yourself, Sides. I… haven’t done this either but I don’t think is supposed to make you afraid.”

“I’m not afraid I just.... Don’t wanna mess this up,” he sighed, optics flicking elsewhere.

“Well… I’ll be gentle,” Strongarm tittered.

Squinting with energon-blue cheekplates, Sideswipe mumbled, “Let’s just… get this over with.”

Focusing on her mouth, Sideswipe tried to block out the rest of his intrusive thoughts. All he’d thought about since that movie was interfacing. Of course, the humans in the movie weren’t very explicit or over-the-top, but he had a general enough glimpse into their world to know what sex was when he saw it. Most bots his age he knew had already ‘faced. Though reveling in their stories, Sideswipe was covert about his obvious lack of participation in them. He’d backed out of more than a few parties once the subject had changed. Although his friends back on Cybertron had always tried to hook him up, things had never gone that far, and he was beginning to understand that he wasn’t ready. 

But nobot ever was. All he needed was to throw himself helm-first into it. Stop hiding, stop pushing it down in his brain module. Though Strongarm wasn’t his first choice, at least the fact she too was virginal made him feel protected from shame.

“...Do you want me to go first?” came her voice, hushed with great energy like a Russell bursting to tell gossip.

Sideswipe swallowed solemnly. “Maybe.”

Clearing her intake, Strongarm exhaled a steading breath. She put her servos immediately to Sideswipe’s waist. Holding them there, she inched closer on her knees, an uncharacteristic shyness creeping up in her. She looked right into Sideswipe’s optics and felt like her spark chamber had dropped to her feet. The red mech was so still, though shaking a little.

One of her servos slid up his chassis and came to his clavicle. Looking at her hand, she rubbed there a moment, feeling his chestplate heave with restraint. And then she was moving forward. 

Her blue lipplates stopped just shy of Sideswipe’s own. His intakes hitched when she stopped, clearly expecting nothing short of an explosion to set off, killing them both.

Feeling woefully inadequate, Sideswipe tilted his helm, his servos flinging up to her chestplate in order to be more useful than they were before. Itchy trigger fingers gripped at her doors, staying immobile before he became self conscious and shifting them to another place.

Her panel burned in a way it never did during the small handful of times she’d self-serviced. An urge was growing, crawling and snaking its way under her armor. Both her servos rubbed smoothly over Sideswipe’s broad front before she shut her optics, closing the small gap between them with a kiss.

Frame locking up, Sideswipe squeezed her harder. He slanted his helm, letting her press into him before he pressed back. He wanted to touch everything- get his digits between anything and everything. His spark pulsed rapidly, and his processor dumped the movie- he wasn’t sure when. A flock of images from Cybertronian skin mags came to mind, but he couldn’t be bothered to engage them; once he heard Strongarm gasp against his mouth, he was reminded of who he was with. 

And she just wasn’t like that.

His servos roamed her lower back, grasping at all the tough armored plates there. Before he knew it, his glossa was in her mouth, and hers in his. Friskily she held Sideswipe to her, grinding her panel at his in a way that Sideswipe wished wasn’t so subtle. 

He’d ground against his fair share of objects to know this was different- better- and precisely what he’d imagined while doing it. Though it wasn’t really geared towards his teammate, he still felt overtaken with arousal. At least it was finally _somebot_. Leaving Cybertron had certainly narrowed his chances.

Still liplocked and panting, Strongarm widened her stance, panel smearing a drop of fluid on Sideswipe as she struggled to hump him. His knees weakened, and he searched for some purchase before darting to grab her aft. She mewled into the kiss, brows furrowing in focus as she began to lose herself.

They continued to grind for what felt like 3 minutes or 3 stellar cycles; Sideswipe’s engine overworked to keep up, his spark fluttering with too many emotions to count. Embarrassingly, he wasn’t sure how to proceed to the next step.

“St-...Strongarm, I-”

She onlined her optics, searching his while her own were in a haze. Adjusting, she tried to reassemble her superiority, “Yes, Sideswipe?”

“Can we uh…” he jerked his helm towards the grown. “My frame’s starting to hurt.” He gave a sheepish smile.

“Oh! Yes, of course.” She wiped his oral fluid from her lips, looking upon the back of her hand in a daze as her teammate made himself comfortable. As he lay back, Strongarm noticed the glint of lubricant along the seams of his panel. It was hard to tear her eyes away. “How do you wish to continue?”

Freezing, Sideswipe drew his knees together, feeling exposed. “I was gonna ask you that. I don’t really…” he sighed, both in frustration with himself and with his processor’s crossed signals.

“I don’t uh… I don’t either, if that makes you feel any better.” She sat nearly cross-legged on her aft. Twiddling her digits after a moment, sensing the fluttering of her spark diminish, the femme glaced at him. “What did they do in the movie?”

“Oh that. Yeah, uh. They uh… well, the guy put the girl on the bed and…” he flushed again, worried for what he was about to say.

“And…?”

“And you couldn’t like, see it or anything, but he put his spike in her.”

“Ah! Ok, yes I see now.” The prospect of receiving had interested her. Although the sane half of herself right now couldn’t much see Sideswipe of all people being very careful with her anatomy. “We can do that.” She began to situate herself on her back until she felt a determined servo grab hold of her wrist.

“W-wait. ...Wait.”

“What is it? Do you need more time to-”

“I want to be the girl.”

She tilted her helm. “You want to be the-”

He became instantly flustered, “N-no! I… I want to be on the bottom.”

“Ok… Sounds good to me. Get comfortable I guess.”

Sideswipe’s cheeks burned, “A real charmer.”

She scoffed without anger, “Ok, then, what am I supposed to say? ‘Get on the ground’?” she said in her cop-voice.

The red mech wondered why he asked her to do this in the first place. “No, I just…” he pulled at some grass.

Strongarm scooted to him, perching beside him on her knees as he lay, propped up by his elbow. He froze when she stared at him. Gently she said, “Lay back for me.”

A nervous thrill shot through his spinal strut. His valve wetted at her tone. He did as asked, nuzzling his back into the grassy plain. He must have been taking his time as Strongarm was looking around in the dark at some of the natural noises surrounding them. She looked like she was taking notes on the trees for Primus’ sake.

“I...I’m ready,” he managed to get out.

Looking straight ahead, Sideswipe surrendered to his senses. This was risky considering he had zero idea how he looked in overload. He didn’t really want her holding it over him at the scrapyard either.

Strongarm trudged between his legs, making an effort not to track any dirt where it shouldn’t go. She peered down at the closed panel outlined in fluid. “Are you going to open or what?”

Sideswipe crossed his arms, “Oh yeah, that’s totally hot of you.”

She smiled through a nervous laugh, “Yeesh, I didn’t realize this was a date.”

He went quiet. “It’s not.”

“Well alright then - open.”

It took a minute, but he did it. Lubricant flowed more freely, droplets sliding down to his aft as he fought to keep the burning of his visage away. His audials detected a small _sst_ of metal sliding, and looked down between his legs to see Strongarm had revealed her spike. Suddenly it became _very_ real what he was about to feel.

And the fact he would be doing most of the feeling.

Trying not to be timid in the face of his partner, the red mech wriggled a bit. It helped eep out energy, but at least it didn’t read as that.

“I read that you should stretch your partner to prepare for receiving spike.”

His brow raised.

“I mean I… I heard it once. I don’t want to cause any damage or anything.”

“I’ll be fine,” he forced out, words dripping with fall self-reassurance.

“And if not, you’ll have to explain it to Fix-It.”

That scenario played out very rough in his head. “Primus, Strongarm just… be careful or whatever. Not like Bee’s gonna let me skip patrol duty because I had a rough frag.”

Her optics flew open, “That’s pretty vulgar, even for you, Sideswipe.”

The discomfort of self-awareness crept back into his mind. “Fine I’ll do it myself.” Once his hands speedily arrived at his valve, he lacked the courage to get right to it. He pretended not to know if Strongarm was really paying attention or not as he massaged his valve in lazy circles. Knowing his valve was at the end of his digits while he could feel another’s gaze on him twinged his spark- in a good way.

He submerged a digit, then another, scissoring them in a way he’d heard his friends drunkenly discuss. He was wetter than he’d like to have been, though Strongarm didn’t seem able to tell what the norm was either. He felt his intakes hitch, his chestplate rising and falling rhythmically with his finger-play. He relaxed his neck cabling, helm falling back into the earth as he hiked his knees up to add another digit.

Secretly, Strongarm was enjoying the show. She wanted to touch herself the same way but staved off the desire to; usually when she did so, her digits stayed outside, playing with her node and outer valve-ring only. Not that she wasn’t curious, but she pictured it taking longer, and there was only so much time available without any humans, any Decepticons, any patrols or chores.

She didn’t regret sneaking out even a little.

Sideswipe was biting his lower lip in concentration now, trying and failing to keep his sounds to himself.

Tracing his inner thighs, the blue femme ran through her mind of what to say to get him to slow down. All she could muster was, “Sideswipe.”

“Nnh, wh- yeah?” he looked up at her. She said nothing. “Oh. Right. I uh, I think I’m ready now.”

Flinging his helm back again, Sideswipe looked to the stars and treetops. Cool air blew by, forcing him to feel overexposed once more. He crossed his arms, unsure of what to do with them as he didn’t want to necessarily _hold_ Strongarm like some star-crossed crush. _Yuck._

But it wasn’t long before his digits dug into the dirt. Strongarm took her spike in hand, bringing herself close until her thighs hooked under Sideswipe’s. Insistent on being careful, she rubbed its head at his entrance. The slide had her shaking with anticipation.

Shame washed in warm waves over Sideswipe as he felt her spike’s head nudge into his valve. It flexed prematurely and she looked down as she withdrew, fearing she’d gone in too early. She’d witnessed just in time Sideswipe’s valve squeeze out a little more lubricant. Fascinated, she was unable to look away, lips parted and optics hungry as she felt her own valve cycle down in empathy.

Gasping, the swordsmech fought to keep his pelvis in place. Nothing he’d ever been told compared to what it was truly like. Strongarm or no Strongarm, he… liked it. Liked feeling this sort of intimate vulnerability that made him aroused in a way no skin flick ever had. He simultaneously felt like closing his legs and opening them wider. He felt the walls of his valve struggle to let someone in, the strain sending conflicting reports to his HUD.

Strongarm kept her distance as best she could given the circumstances; the snugness of Sideswipe was not something she ever thought she’d experience. Well, maybe one day in some weird galaxy or something; they did live quite a long time. But she never pictured herself being capable of the same pleasure. Surely her own valve wouldn’t yield this much pleasure inside? Sideswipe sounded like he was enjoying himself more than she’d ever had doing anything similar.

“C-can you… move now, or something?” he asked, optics lidded with lust.

“I… think so.”

In one fluid thrust, she felt his pelvic armor hit her own. Sideswipe let out a surprisingly erotic yelp, one that made it harder for her not to continue. The action of moving forward into him ignited a fire inside. She slid out minutely, only to thrust back in.

“A-ah! S-Strongarm, I-” Sideswipe couldn’t get anything else out. He spread his pedes, doing his best to meet her thrusts as she stopped awaiting his instructions.

Strongarm felt awkward only in that she didn’t know what to grab. Her lower abdomen was so tight, she hadn’t noticed her servos simply keeping to herself.

“Sideswipe, a-am I allowed to touch you? I can’t really-”

“Y-yeah! U-unh, do whatever you w-want.”

She did the only thing that felt natural and scooped his aft into her servos, propping him up since his valve obviously wanted to pull her into oblivion. He would grind her hands into the ground with his weight, but she blushed at the thought of the position again. She liked having him be held.

Sideswipe wasn’t quiet for a nanoklik; squirming, his valve clamped on each and every thrust inside she made. Strongarm let her hips do the work, letting her helm hang back as she pounded into him in a way she’d never imagined would feel so colorful. Fingering yourself wasn’t hard, but it was hard to find something to _spike._

The warmth in her groin and wetness around her had her groaning with need. She didn’t want to speak in fear of ruining the moment, but she felt lascivious things rest at the end of her glossa.

When she finally asked, “Do you like this?” it came out much more heady than planned.

And with what Sideswipe answered, she was positively surprised by his obscenity. “Primus, yes, frag me. Frag me harder!”

Optics flashing bright, she complied, pistoning her hips as fast as his frame would let her. The glide was easier now, and Sideswipe was getting restless having to lie down. The moment Strongarm released his aft in order to hunch over him for more leverage, he fondled her chestplating, distractedly grazing her Autobot insignia and paneling.

It was unexpectedly refreshing to have someone else touch there, to have digits much different and less predictable than her own groping her, teasing her, desperate for her. In the fog of pleasure she had an idea, an intrepid finger ducking down between them to rub over his node.

Sideswipe grabbed her shoulders next, faceplate contorted in ecstasy. His legs snapped up around her waist. Hoarsely, he moaned, “Unnh, I’m g-gonna-”

He didn’t complete the statement before tumbling into a clumsy climax. Strongarm watched him, on the edge of her own, and let go the moment she felt his valve contract. She bucked, servo single-mindedly stroking his node as he cried out no words. Hot fluid oozed into his tight valve, a tingling sensation tickling his spark when he knew it wasn’t his own, and he held her frame to him until his convulsions stopped.

Strongarm collapsed onto him, spike spent and arms without the strength to hold her up. Despite the frigid Crown City county’s nights, the two felt overclocked, hot enough to boil off any frost that would show should they recharge there for the night. 

But Strongarm wanted a good cleansing.

She pulled out, but Sideswipe hadn’t yet released her.

“Uhm. I need to-”

He let his arms drop like lead to his sides. As she sat back, Strongarm closed her panel, looking towards his prone form with concern. His knees shook in the aftermath of their fun, and she put her servos on them.

His head shot up, “W-w...oh. Yeah, uh. Sorry.”

She smiled, “Don’t be sorry. I’m not really sure how I’ll react when that happens either.”

She helped him up, steadying his posture once he stood to full height. “Does… that mean you wanna do it again later? You can be the girl next time.” he exhaustedly beamed.

Chuckling, she brushed some of the dirt and grass from her, “I’m down, if you are. We can come back to this location too if you want.”

Shutting his panel, Sideswipe looked on to the trees as if airing out his feelings to replace them with his usual overconfidence, “Cool, cool.”

Strongarm continued to pick away earthen debris when she felt two optics on her. Quietly, Sideswipe admitted, “I guess I should make sure I say thank you, Strongarm, before this gets… weird. I… wasn’t sure you’d agree to any of this or anything in the beginning but I’m glad you said yes.”

“You’re welcome, Sideswipe.”

He nodded and took a step as if to leave, “You’re not uh.... gonna tell anybot, right?”

Her expression was serious, “Of course not.”

“Good. Uh… thanks, again.” He fought off the urge to finger-gun at her. He could feel his brain module swamp itself with insecurity. Of all the things they could think of one another now, of all new things discovered about himself and Strongarm, he pushed away. No wonder most people entrusted this to only ones they felt safe with. He’d never felt to bare in all his existence. Yet, as he stood there in the moonlight, listening to the crickets rub their legs together, he was glad he wasn’t on Cybertron for it. Nobody around to spread the story.

He turned to her, “Wanna race back to the scrapyard?”

She smirked, “You’re on.”


End file.
